Very few developments in the history of science have had such a profound impact upon human life as advances in controlling pathogenic microorganisms. It was not until the late 19th and early 20th centuries that the work of Pasteur and Koch established microorganisms as the cause of infectious diseases and provided strategies that led to rational prevention and control strategies. The sulphonamides were among the first groups of compounds discovered to suppress microorganism infections, and though little was known about their mechanism of action, the discovery stimulated a massive hunt for more effective antibiotic compounds. The isolation of an impure but highly active preparation of penicillin by Florey and Chain in 1940, and the subsequent success of penicillin diverted additional scientific effort towards the search for antibiotics, leading to the discovery of approximately 3,000 named antibiotics. However, despite rapid progress in the discovery of new compounds, only 50 of the named antibiotics have met with clinical use, and even fewer are commonly used in treating microorganism diseases.
The initial effectiveness of antibiotics against microorganism infections has been partly offset by the emergence of strains of microorganisms that are resistant to various antibiotics. Antibiotic resistance has proven difficult to overcome because of the accelerated evolutionary adaptability of microorganisms, the increasing overuse of antibiotics in the clinic, and lack of patient compliance in completing prescribed dosing regimens. Resistance issues have made many otherwise curable diseases, such as gonorrhea and typhoid, difficult to treat. In addition, microorganisms resistant to vancomycin, one of the last broadly effective antibiotics, are becoming increasingly prevalent in hospitals.
New antibiotic compounds are constantly being developed to keep infectious microorganisms at bay, and an understanding of the mechanisms of antibiotic resistance has proven valuable in the development process. Advances in genomics allow researchers to identify biochemical pathways that are susceptible to inhibition or modification, and to rationally design drugs targeted against such pathways. Many drugs exert a therapeutic effect by binding to a microorganism protein and modifying its structure and/or function. In such cases, microorganisms can develop immunity by physical modification of the target protein in a manner that interferes with drug binding or activity. For example, resistance to the antibiotic erythromycin in several microorganisms results from a variation of the 50S ribosome subunit that causes a reduced affinity of ribosomes for erythromycin. Since a protein's structure/function is determined by its primary sequence, which is in turn determined by the sequence of the nucleic acid encoding the protein, nucleic acid sequence variations associated with drug resistant phenotypes are useful diagnostic indicators of drug resistance.
While methods have been established to identify nucleic acid sequence variations in microorganisms, existing techniques are limited by the requirement for foreknowledge of the particular mutations or other variations being used as diagnostic indicators. As a result, known screening procedures often overlook newly developed and/or uncharacterized sequence variations associated with drug resistance or other characteristics of interest.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for fast, affordable, and reliable methods for detecting both known and unknown nucleic acid sequence variations having diagnostic utility, including mutations associated with drug sensitivity and/or drug resistance patterns in a wide variety of organisms, such as yeasts, viruses, fungi, bacteria, parasites and even humans.